With Deadly Accuracy
by ChaoticNights
Summary: Just a short love story between Shadow and Amy....Please R&R okay?


**With Deadly Accuracy**

Author's note: I'm such an idiot sometimes. Yessss…

Anyway. I'm letting all of you ShadAmy fans know right now, YES! THIS IS A SHADAMY FICTION! (SonAmy fans, please put your guns down and step AWAY from the computer.)

The poem is my signature. I couldn't think of anything better to write. I'm sorry. I suck. By the way, it IS copyrighted. Swear to God. It's published already. So you can't steal it. Yeahhhhh suckers!

Oh crap, I gave the whole story away-way…Well, enjoy.

_With Deadly Accuracy_

* * *

She's still waiting. I know I called her out a while ago. But I can't bring myself to go out there. I can't. I don't know why.

How am I supposed to tell her how I feel? I've never felt anything like this before. Not even with Maria… and I loved Maria too. But…

I can't go out there because all I have is this one rose. This rose… I don't think anyone would think of it a special or anything. But it is. It's Maria's rose.

Her favorite flower, the rose. I remember how Maria told me what it looked like and how to plant them and everything. She liked roses that were blood red, with dark scarlet petals and a deep scent. That's what she always said. I followed her directions, and here I am.

But only one rose.

Hopefully, one rose will be enough… for her.

* * *

I have this letter. I can't recognize the writing. But they told me to meet them here, and here I am. I wish I could guess, and I've been guessing since I started sitting on this park bench. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Vector…I don't think it's Vector…Charmy…no, Espio, probably not…Tails wouldn't either. Would Knuckles? Maybe. Or Sonic even…maybe.

Or it could be him.

Shadow.

I've been dreaming about him for who knows how long. If this is Shadow, I'll swear on whatever you want me to, I will give up that dream of Sonic and go with Shadow. I swear it.

I know it's funny to stay here and wait. The person isn't coming. It's so annoying.

Sonic calls me annoying sometimes.

It's funny how I can sit here and dream it's Shadow. I can dream that Shadow's hiding in the bushes watching me. He's so different. I don't know why I love him so much. I mean, with Sonic, it's his cool blue, his calm, his way to save the world time and time again. And With Shadow…He's misunderstood and lost and alone. He's nothing, embraces nothing, lives nothing. He's only an illusion of something that was once there, something beautiful. I want to know what it is. I want to peel away the Shadow that we all know and find the real Shadow. The one that remembers. The one that isn't as carefree or dark. But it might be that darkness that draws me to him. That feeling that is so cold, an icy blizzard almost, but it desperately wants you there, in the eye of the storm, it wants you to come and hold it and make it warm. That's Shadow.

Tails told me that if I liked him so much I couldn't just let him walk away. Ever since school, I've confided in Tails, somewhat. He's never backed down from listening to my problems. I'm thankful he's my friend.

It's getting dark. The sun is setting. There's this big magnificent purple splashed across the sky.

Will he come?

* * *

I can't leave her there, but WHY am I so nervous? This is stupid. I shouldn't have called her out.

But I didn't think she would come. What if she thought my note was from Sonic? I can't really do anything now. Or…

I'll just leave her another note. On this rose. I'll leave her a note.

Here it goes:

_'I've made your nights as dark as can be..._

_Your chaotic dreams come from me..._

_With deadly accuracy I strike,_

_causing you Chaotic Nights'_

I think I remember she told Tails that I haunted her dreams. Is that a bad thing? Haunting, I guess it's because I've got this black and red fur. I usually don't think about it, but…

I wasn't supposed to be listening. But I love her voice.

* * *

I'd better go.

Whoever he is. He's not coming. It's no one. Just a trick. And I've been sitting out here for hours on end.

What was that noise? That soft thump…Is someone here? No. No, it's just this rose.

It's beautiful.

It's such a deep scarlet red. Where could you get a rose like this? And it smells beautiful too… What's this? A note…

_I've made your nights as dark as can be..._

_Your chaotic dreams come from me..._

_With deadly accuracy I strike,_

_Causing you Chaotic Nights._

…It's him.

It's him. I know it's him!

It's Shadow…

But where could he be? Why didn't he come out and tell me? Could it be…

Was he afraid? Afraid I'd reject him?

I can't let him get away. I have to find him.

* * *

"Shadow!"

That was her. That was her voice!

"Shadow? Shadow!" She was calling. I shouldn't wait. I shouldn't answer. I should just walk away. But…

I want to answer her. I want to tell her that I do…that I… I can't even say it to myself. But I have to tell her.

She's closer. I can hear her footsteps pantomiming my heartbeat. I can hear her breath.

She's so much closer.

And I'm still waiting. I'm still here.

"Shadow!" She calls again. I don't think she's seen me yet. I don't think she will. "Shadow!" I hear it. She's seen me. She's found me.

I turn around. She's running, clutching my rose, her rose.

"Shadow, thank you! Thank you!" she cries. Her eyes are full of tears. I don't understand why. I have to tell her now…

"Amy, I" She's cutting me off. She's crying… "Please don't cry…"

"Shadow, I…" she sniffs. "Shadow…"

I don't know what to do now. What's she doing? She's…hugging me?

"Shadow…" She rubs her nose against my chest, I don't understand why. "Shadow, why didn't you come out and see me?" She looks up at me with teary eyes. "Why didn't you?"

"…I couldn't." I say. Her eyes are emerald colored. Should I say something?

"But Shadow!" she says. All of a sudden, new waves of fresh tears. She's leaning on me. I can't stop her trembling. She's crying so hard. Is it my fault?

* * *

Shadow sounds so surprised. He feels so warm. I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him how much I love him and how I'd do anything…anything…to show him my feelings.

I'm pressed tighter to him. He's…he's hugging me back!

Finally…Has he realized? He may be the winter, but I will be his summer…I'm going to free him from his frozen state…I'm going to love him like no one else has or ever will.

"Shadow…" I whisper. I feel his heart pounding.

"Amy…" he whispers back.

"Ashiteru, Shadow…" I say, rubbing against his warm fur.

He sucks in air. "…Amy." He says softly. I look up at him.

He won't speak to me. Why…?

"Ashi…" He pauses, looking at me without his usual glare. "Ashi…"

I felt his heart flutter. I stood on tiptoes, so I could see into his face. "Shadow…?" I asked.

He hugged me closer. "Ashiteru…Amy." He said, quietly.

I smile and lean in , but he pulls away.

"…Why?" I ask, squeezing him.

He says nothing. Instead he looks away. "…It has no thorns."

"What?" I ask.

"The rose." He says. He glances at me. "It has no thorns."

I run my finger up and down the rose's stem. "It doesn't…" I agree. "But why?"

"No blemishes." He says. "…Like you."

I smile. "Shadow…" I say, and he turns to look me in the face again. "I will always…always love you, Shadow…"

He doesn't smile, doesn't move, doesn't blink. I lean in again, and he doesn't move away.

…Ashiteru, Shadow…


End file.
